Reflective practice in educational psychology
Reflective practice is increasingly being employed in education ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Bowman, C. L., Galvez-Martin, M., & Morrison, M. (2005). Developing Reflection in Preservice Teachers. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Korthagen, F., & Wubbles, T. (2001). Characteristics of reflective teachers. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Larrivee, B. (2006). The Convergence of Reflective Practice and Effective Classroom Management. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Osterman, K. F., & Kottkamp, R. B. (1993). Reflective practice for educators: Improving schooling through professional development. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Paris, S. G., & Ayres, L. R. (1994). Goal 1: Understanding self-regulated learning. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Paris, S. G., & Ayres, L. R. (1994). Goal 3: Promoting students' reflections through classroom activities. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Paris, S. G., & Ayres, L. R. (1994). Goal 4: Strengthening home-school connections. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Paris, S. G., & Ayres, L. R. (1994). Goal 5: Becoming reflective teachers. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Reagan, T. G., Case, C. W., & Brubacher, J. W. (2000). Becoming a reflective educator: How to build a culture of inquiry in the schools (2nd ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Shellenbarger, T., Palmer, E. A., Labant, A. L., & Kuzneski, J. L. (2005). Use of Faculty Reflection to Improve Teaching. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Sobral, D. T. (2000). An appraisal of medical students' reflection-in-learning: Medical Education Vol 34(3) Mar 2000, 182-187. *Sobral, D. T. (2005). Medical students' mindset for reflective learning: A revalidation study of the Reflection-in-Learning Scale: Advances in Health Sciences Education Vol 10(4) Nov 2005, 303-314. *Stevens, H. M., Jr. (2001). A teacher/action research study of student reflective thinking in the choral music rehearsal. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Taggart, G. L., & Wilson, A. P. (2005). Promoting reflective thinking in teachers: 50 action strategies (2nd ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Thorpe, M. (2000). Encouraging students to reflect as part of the assignment process: Student responses and tutor feedback: Active Learning in Higher Education Vol 1(1) Jul 2000, 79-92. *Toner, J., & Rountree, M. (2003). Transformative and Educative Power of Critical Thinking: Inquiry: Critical Thinking Across the Disciplines Vol 23(1-2) Fal-Win 2003-2004, 81-85. *Valkanova, Y., & Watts, M. (2007). Digital story telling in a science classroom: Reflective self-learning (RSL) in action: Early Child Development and Care Vol 177(6-7) Aug 2007, 793-807. *Wagner, D., Cook, G., & Friedman, S. (1998). Staying with their first impulse?: The relationship between impulsivity/reflectivity, field dependence/field independence and answer changes on a multiple-choice exam in a fifth-grade sample: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 31(3) Spr 1998, 166-175. *Wang, X. C., Kedem, Y., & Hertzog, N. B. (2004). Scaffolding Young Children's Reflections With Student-Created PowerPoint Presentations: Journal of Research in Childhood Education Vol 19(2) Win 2004, 159-174. *Ward, J. R., & McCotter, S. S. (2004). Reflection as a visible outcome for preservice teachers: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 20(3) Apr 2004, 243-257. Papers *Abell, S. K., Bryan, L. A., & Anderson, M. A. (1998). Investigating preservice elementary science teacher reflective thinking using integrated media case-based instruction in elementary science teacher preparation: Science Education Vol 82(4) Jul 1998, 491-510. *Alerby, E., & Elidottir, J. (2003). The Sounds of Silence: Some remarks on the value of silence in the process of reflection in relation to teaching and learning: Reflective Practice Vol 4(1) Feb 2003, 41-51. *Alerby, E., & Hornqvist, M.-L. (2005). Reflections from a school on a school: Reflective Practice Vol 6(2) May 2005, 319-325. *Alger, C. (2006). 'What went well, what didn't go so well': Growth of reflection in pre-service teachers: Reflective Practice Vol 7(3) Aug 2006, 287-301. *Allen, K. R., & Farnsworth, E. B. (1993). Reflexivity in teaching about families: Family Relations Vol 42(3) Jul 1993, 351-356. *Amobi, F. A. (2003). Finding and Speaking Their Own Voices: Using an online survey to elicit pre-service teachers' reflectivity about educational beliefs: Reflective Practice Vol 4(3) Oct 2003, 345-360. *Amobi, F. A. (2005). Turning the focus on ourselves: Teacher education professors' reflectivity on their own teaching: Reflective Practice Vol 6(2) May 2005, 311-318. *Artzt, A. F. (1999). A structure to enable preservice teachers of mathematics to reflect on their teaching: Journal of Mathematics Teacher Education Vol 2(2) 1999, 143-166. *Askeland, G. A. (2006). Turning a Facilitator's Critical Incident into Student Learning: Practice Vol 18(2) Jun 2006, 103-116. *Barnett, B. G., & O'Mahony, G. R. (2006). Developing a culture of reflection: Implications for school improvement: Reflective Practice Vol 7(4) Nov 2006, 499-523. *Barrett, D. E. (1977). Reflection-impulsivity as a predictor of children's academic achievement: Child Development Vol 48(4) Dec 1977, 1443-1447. *Bataineh, R. F., Al-Karasneh, S. M., Al-Barakat, A. A., & Bataineh, R. F. (2007). Jordanian pre-service teachers' perceptions of the portfolio as a reflective learning tool: Asia-Pacific Journal of Teacher Education Vol 35(4) Nov 2007, 435-454. *Bean, T. W., & Stevens, L. P. (2002). Scaffolding Reflection for Preservice and Inservice Teachers: Reflective Practice Vol 3(2) Jun 2002, 205-218. *Beeth, M. E. (1998). Teaching for conceptual change: Using status as a metacognitive tool: Science Education Vol 82(3) Jun 1998, 343-356. *Benbassat, J., Baumal, R., Heyman, S. N., & Brezis, M. (2005). Viewpoint: Suggestions for a Shift in Teaching Clinical Skills to Medical Students: The Reflective Clinical Examination: Academic Medicine Vol 80(12) Dec 2005, 1121-1126. *Betts, J. (2004). Theology, therapy or picket line? What's the 'good' of reflective practice in management education? : Reflective Practice Vol 5(2) Jun 2004, 239-251. *Bourner, T. (2003). Assessing reflective learning: Education & Training Vol 45(5) 2003, 267-272. *Branch, W. T., Jr. (2001). Small-group teaching emphasizing reflection can positively influence medical students' values: Academic Medicine Vol 76(12) Dec 2001, 1171-1173. *Braun, J. A., Jr., & Crumpler, T. P. (2004). The social memoir: An analysis of developing reflective ability in a pre-service methods course: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 20(1) Jan 2004, 59-75. *Breyfogle, M. L. (2005). Reflective states associated with creating inquiry-based mathematical discourse: Teachers and Teaching: Theory and Practice Vol 11(2) Apr 2005, 151-167. *Bulpitt, H., & Martin, P. J. (2005). Learning about reflection from the student: Active Learning in Higher Education Vol 6(3) Nov 2005, 207-217. *Cartner, L. W. (1996). In search of a reflective spirit: Views from the schoolhouse door. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cassady, J. C. (2004). The influence of cognitive test anxiety across the learning-testing cycle: Learning and Instruction Vol 14(6) Dec 2004, 569-592. *Chak, A. (2006). Reflecting on the self: An experience in a preschool: Reflective Practice Vol 7(1) Feb 2006, 31-41. *Chan, Y. H. (2001). The assessment of self-reflection in special education students through the use of portfolios. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Christie, D., & Kirkwood, M. (2006). The new standards framework for Scottish teachers: Facilitating or constraining reflective practice? : Reflective Practice Vol 7(2) May 2006, 265-276. *Cicala, J. J. (1997). The relationship between student involvement and reflective judgement for students attending a community college. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cieslik, M. (2006). Reflexivity, learning identities and adult basic skills in the United Kingdom: British Journal of Sociology of Education Vol 27(2) Apr 2006, 237-250. *Clarke, A. (1998). Born of incidents but thematic in nature: Knowledge construction in practicum settings: Canadian Journal of Education Vol 23(1) Win 1998, 47-62. *Clegg, S., Tan, J., & Saeidi, S. (2002). Reflecting or Acting? Reflective Practice and Continuing Professional Development in Higher Education: Reflective Practice Vol 3(1) Feb 2002, 131-146. *Coben, D., & Hull, C. (1994). Professional training or academic education: A common problem? : Journal of Interprofessional Care Vol 8(1) Spr 1994, 45-55. *Conway, P. F. (2001). Anticipatory reflection while learning to teach: From a temporally truncated to a temporally distributed model of reflection in teacher education: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 17(1) Jan 2001, 89-106. *Corden, R. (2002). Developing reflective writers in primary schools: Findings from partnership research: Educational Review Vol 54(3) Nov 2002, 249-276. *Cox, E. (2005). Adult learners learning from experience: Using a reflective practice model to support work-based learning: Reflective Practice Vol 6(4) Nov 2005, 459-472. *Davis, M. (2003). Barriers to reflective practice: The changing nature of higher education: Active Learning in Higher Education Vol 4(3) Nov 2003, 243-255. *De Vries, B., Van Der Meij, H., Boersma, K. T., & Pieters, J. M. (2005). Embedding E-Mail In Primary Schools: Developing A Tool For Collective Reflection: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 32(2) 2005, 167-183. *de Vries, B., van der Meij, H., & Lazonder, A. W. (2008). Supporting reflective web searching in elementary schools: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 24(3) May 2008, 649-665. *Dinkelman, T. (2000). An inquiry into the development of critical reflection in secondary student teachers: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 16(2) Feb 2000, 195-222. *Driessen, E. W., van Tartwijk, J., Overeem, K., Vermunt, J. D., & van der Vleuten, C. P. M. (2005). Conditions for successful reflective use of portfolios in undergraduate medical education: Medical Education Vol 39(12) Dec 2005, 1230-1235. *Ertmer, P. A., & Newby, T. J. (1996). The expert learner: Strategic, self-regulated, and reflective: Instructional Science Vol 24(1) 1996, 1-24. *Eyler, J. (2002). Refection: Linking service and learning--linking students and communities: Journal of Social Issues Vol 58(3) Fal 2002, 517-534. *Frake, C., & Dogra, N. (2006). The use of reflecting teams in educational contexts: Reflective Practice Vol 7(2) May 2006, 143-149. *Francis, D., & Ingram-Starrs, L. (2005). The labour of learning to reflect: Teachers and Teaching: Theory and Practice Vol 11(6) Dec 2005, 541-553. *Garcia, L. M., & Roblin, N. P. (2008). Innovation, research and professional development in higher education: Learning from our own experience: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 24(1) Jan 2008, 104-116. *Garcia, M. (1997). The relationship between reflective thinking and level of teacher development as measured in teachers' stimulated recall interviews. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Grant, A., Kinnersley, P., Metcalf, E., Pill, R., & Houston, H. (2006). Students' views of reflective learning techniques: An efficacy study at a UK medical school: Medical Education Vol 40(4) Apr 2006, 379-388. *Harrison, J. K., Lawson, T., & Wortley, A. (2005). Mentoring the beginning teacher: Developing professional autonomy through critical reflection on practice: Reflective Practice Vol 6(3) Aug 2005, 419-441. *Henderson, E., Hogan, H., Grant, A., & Berlin, A. (2003). Conflict and coping strategies: a qualitative study of student attitudes to significant event analysis: Medical Education Vol 37(5) May 2003, 438-446. *Henschel, C. J. (1999). The effects of reflective practice on in-class decisions during planning, for novices. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hergovich, A., Sirsch, U., & Felinger, M. (2002). Self-appraisals, actual appraisals and reflected appraisals of preadolescent children: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 30(6) 2002, 603-612. *Hill, L. (2004). Changing Minds: Developmental Education for Conceptual Change: Journal of Adult Development Vol 11(1) Jan 2004, 29-40. *Hruby, G. G. (2000). The biofunctional theory of knowledge and ecologically informed educational research: Journal of Mind and Behavior Vol 21(1-2) Win-Spr 2000, 97-103. *Johnson, H. (2001). The PhD student as an adult learner: Using reflective practice to find and speak in her own voice: Reflective Practice Vol 2(1) Feb 2001, 53-63. *Kaminski, E. (2003). Promoting Pre-service Teacher Education Students' Reflective Practice in Mathematics: Asia-Pacific Journal of Teacher Education Vol 31(1) Mar 2003, 21-32. *Kao, K.-N. (2002). Levels of cognition of instruction and of students' reflective thinking in a selected Web-enhanced course. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kember, D., McKay, J., Sinclair, K., & Wong, F. K. Y. (2008). A four-category scheme for coding and assessing the level of reflection in written work: Assessment & Evaluation in Higher Education Vol 33(4) Aug 2008, 1-10. *Koutselini, M. (2008). Participatory teacher development at schools: Processes and issues: Action Research Vol 6(1) Mar 2008, 29-48. *Kruse, S. D. (1997). Reflective activity in practice: Vignettes of teachers' deliberative work: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 31(1) Fal 1997, 46-60. *Kyles, C. R., & Olafson, L. (2008). Uncovering preservice teachers' beliefs about diversity through reflective writing: Urban Education Vol 43(5) Sep 2008, 500-518. *Lebler, D. (2007). Student-as-master? Reflections on a learning innovation in popular music pedagogy: International Journal of Music Education Vol 25(3) Dec 2007, 205-221. *Lee, H.-J. (2005). Understanding and assessing preservice teachers' reflective thinking: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 21(6) Aug 2005, 699-715. *Lehrer, R., Lee, M., & Jeong, A. (1999). Reflective teaching of logo: Journal of the Learning Sciences Vol 8(2) 1999, 245-289. *Leshem, S., & Trafford, V. N. (2006). Stories as mirrors: Reflective practice in teaching and learning: Reflective Practice Vol 7(1) Feb 2006, 9-27. *Lesnick, A. (2005). The mirror in motion: Redefining reflective practice in an undergraduate fieldwork seminar: Reflective Practice Vol 6(1) Feb 2005, 33-48. *Leung, D. Y. P., & Kember, D. (2003). The relationship between approaches to learning and reflection upon practice: Educational Psychology Vol 23(1) Jan 2003, 61-71. *Levin, B. B., He, Y., & Robbins, H. H. (2006). Comparative analysis of preservice teachers' reflective thinking in synchronous versus asynchronous online case discussions: Journal of Technology and Teacher Education (JTATE) Vol 14(3) 2006, 439-460. *Lord, G., & Lomicka, L. (2007). Foreign language teacher preparation and asynchronous CMH: Promoting reflective teaching: Journal of Technology and Teacher Education (JTATE) Vol 15(4) 2007, 513-532. *Lyons, N. (2006). Reflective engagement as professional development in the lives of university teachers: Teachers and Teaching: Theory and Practice Vol 12(2) Apr 2006, 151-168. *Maaranen, K., & Krokfors, L. (2007). Time to think? Primary school teacher students reflecting on their MA thesis research processes: Reflective Practice Vol 8(3) Aug 2007, 359-373. *Mansvelder-Longayroux, D. D., Beijaard, D., & Verloop, N. (2007). The portfolio as a tool for stimulating reflection by student teachers: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 23(1) Jan 2007, 47-62. *McAlpine, L., & Weston, C. (2000). Reflection: Issues related to improving professors' teaching and students' learning: Instructional Science Vol 28(5-6) Sep 2000, 363-385. *McAlpine, L., Weston, C., Berthiaume, D., Fairbank-Roch, G., & Owen, M. (2004). Reflection on Teaching: Types and Goals of Reflection: Educational Research and Evaluation Vol 10(4-6) Dec 2004, 337-363. *McCarthy, S. (2005). Reflections on Reflective Teaching: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (48), 2005. *McDuffie, A. R. (2004). Mathematics teaching as a deliberate practice: An investigation of elementary pre-service teachers' reflective thinking during student teaching: Journal of Mathematics Teacher Education Vol 7(1) Mar 2004, 33-61. *McGrath, M. Z., & Johns, B. H. (2006). The teacher's reflective calendar and planning journal: Motivation, inspiration, and affirmation. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *McKinney, S. J. (2007). Review of Reflecting on faith schools: Journal of Moral Education Vol 36(4) Dec 2007, 529-531. *McMahon, S. I. (1997). Using documented written and oral dialogue to understand and challenge preservice teachers' reflections: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 13(2) Feb 1997, 199-213. *Mueller, A. (2003). Looking Back and Looking Forward: Always becoming a teacher educator through self-study: Reflective Practice Vol 4(1) Feb 2003, 67-84 *O'Connor, K. E. (2007). Reflection, interpretation and scholarly roletaking: Affirming the self in educational research: Reflective Practice Vol 8(2) May 2007, 255-268. *Olson, M. R., & Craig, C. J. (2001). Opportunities and challenges in the development of teachers' knowledge: The development of narrative authority through knowledge communities: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 17(6) Aug 2001, 667-684. *Parker, M. J. (1999). The effects of a shared, intranet science learning environment on the academic behaviors of problem-solving and metacognitive reflection. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pavlovich, K. (2007). The development of reflective practice through student journals: Higher Education Research & Development Vol 26(3) Sep 2007, 281-295. *Pedro, J. Y. (2005). Reflection in teacher education: Exploring pre-service teachers' meanings of reflective practice: Reflective Practice Vol 6(1) Feb 2005, 49-66. *Peltier, J. W., Hay, A., & Drago, W. (2006). Reflecting on Reflection: Scale Extension and a Comparison of Undergraduate Business Students in the United States and the United Kingdom: Journal of Marketing Education Vol 28(1) Apr 2006, 5-16. *Penas Troyano, M., & Flores Martinez, P. (2005). Reflective processes in student teachers in mathematics: Ensenanza de las Ciencias Revista de investigacion y experiencias didacticas Vol 23(1) Mar 2005, 5-16. *Perry, C., & Cooper, M. (2001). Metaphors are good mirrors: Reflecting on change for teacher educators: Reflective Practice Vol 2(1) Feb 2001, 41-52. *Phan, H. P. (2007). An examination of reflective thinking, learning approaches, and self-efficacy beliefs at the University of the South Pacific: A path analysis approach: Educational Psychology Vol 27(6) Dec 2007, 789-806. *Phan, H. P. (2008). Unifying different theories of learning: Theoretical framework and empirical evidence: Educational Psychology Vol 28(3) May 2008, 325-340. *Nietfeld, J., & Bosma, A. (2003). Examining the self-regulation of impulsive and reflective response styles on academic tasks: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 37(3) Jun 2003, 118-140. *Rarieya, J. (2005). Promoting and investigating students' uptake of reflective practice: A Pakistan case: Reflective Practice Vol 6(2) May 2005, 285-294. *Ray, A. L., Jr. (1997). The effect of cognitive reflection on attitudinal measures of professionalism of teachers in selected Texas schools. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rhine, S., & Bryant, J. (2007). Enhancing pre-service teachers' reflective practice with digital video-based dialogue: Reflective Practice Vol 8(3) Aug 2007, 345-358. *Rosenbaum, M. E., Lobas, J., & Ferguson, K. (2005). Using Reflection Activities to Enhance Teaching about End-of-Life Care: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 8(6) Dec 2005, 1186-1195. *Roskos, K., Vukelich, C., & Risko, V. J. (2001). Reflection and learning to teach reading: A critical review of literacy and general teacher education studies: Journal of Literacy Research Vol 33(4) Dec 2001, 595-635. *Saito, H., & Miwa, K. (2007). Construction of a learning environment supporting learners' reflection: A case of information seeking on the Web: Computers & Education Vol 49(2) Sep 2007, 214-229. *Savage, J. (2007). Reflecting through Peshkin's I's: International Journal of Music Education Vol 25(3) Dec 2007, 193-204. *Schlenk, G. W. (1999). Preservice teacher reflectivity as related to self-esteem, locus of control, and epistemological development. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sweeney, A. E. (2003). Articulating the relationships between theory and practice in science teaching: A model for teacher professional development: Teachers and Teaching: Theory and Practice Vol 9(2) May 2003, 107-132. *York-Barr, J., Sommers, W. A., Ghere, G. S., & Montie, J. (2001). Reflective practice to improve schools: An action guide for educators. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *York-Barr, J., Sommers, W. A., Ghere, G. S., & Montie, J. (2006). Reflective practice to improve schools: An action guide for educators (2nd ed.). Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Zelniker, T., Renan, A., Sorer, I., & Shavit, Y. (1977). Effect of perceptual processing strategies on problem solving of reflective and impulsive children: Child Development Vol 48(4) Dec 1977, 1436-1442. Additional material Books *Maher, F. A., & Ward, J. V. (2002). Gender and teaching. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Allen, R. M. (1995). Evolution of novice through expert teachers' recall: Its relationship to the frequency of their reflection. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bridges, B. R. (1996). Eighth grade students' reflections on the relationship between art, culture and self? Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Clemons, D. R. (2000). The use of reflecting teams in theory and in practice. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cound, J. D. I. (1999). Exploring teachers' learning conceptions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Currier, R. R. (1995). Descriptive analysis of how teachers' reflective judgement may be related to and impacting upon educational processes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Galvez, M. E. (1996). The improvement on preservice teachers' reflection through content-specific reflective teaching. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Grant, M. A. (1996). Promoting reflection among preservice teachers: An epistemological inquiry into beliefs about teaching and learning. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kennedy, F. W. (1996). Advanced literacy at the basic level: A description of a metacognitive learning environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Maheshwari, A. K. (1997). Learning and information technology: An experimental investigation of computer-based representation to support reflective thinking. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Overbay, A. S. (2004). Persuasive developments: Reflective judgment and college students' written argumentation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Paciulan, E. M. (1996). Teachers implement an innovation: Their concerns, innovation use, reflections, and personal characteristics. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Su, H.-C. (2008). Reflections on undergraduate education of senior students in early childhood care and education at technology universities in Taiwan (China). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Waeochan, N. (2005). Reflective practice in action: A framework for professional online learning. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *West, E. J. (2001). Exploring the critical and reflective thinking of freshmen in introductory college science courses. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wittenburg, D. K. (2001). Validation and reliability of the Dispositions of Reflective Thinking Questionnaire: Examining the reflective dispositions of preservice physical education teachers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. External links Category:Educational psychology Category:Reflectiveness